


The Tenth Day Of Fic-mas

by anotherhappylanding



Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Crack, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, From the desk of a petrified author, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Life Day (Star Wars), Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Obi-Wan and Satine engage in some holiday fun only to be interrupted at every turn.Day 10 of 12
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze, Satine Kryze & Bail Organa
Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Tenth Day Of Fic-mas

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell. I don't know what I've done, but it's here, and it's smutty. Maybe it's not even as graphic as I think but this is my first go at smut so it's wildly different to everything else I've written. If any children are reading this I hope your mothers come in and beat you with the wooden spoon, this is not appropriate for the kiddies. Everyone else I hope you like it. Don't mind me, I'm just hiding in a hole at the sheer disgust of my own brain😂
> 
> Again, children, please fuck off, don't read this, it is in your best interest that you just don't.

"I'm done, I've had enough of these idiots."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow from his seat on Satine's office couch when he saw her storm into the room. He had definitely not expected that reaction by his surprise presence, she hadn't even seemed to acknowledge him.

"They just don't listen," She complained in frustration, pulling her rosey pink headband from her head and slamming it down on her desk. "Especially that old hag of a Chancellor, really that man is an utter fool, I have no idea how Anakin actually seems fond of him, a true mystery that remains."

"Bad day I take it?" Obi-Wan guessed with a sympathetic look.

"One could call it that," Satine laughed humourlessly. "It would be a gross understatement but it works."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan empathised with her.

"Don't be, it's not like you made Palpatine and his goons into such mindless, bantha-brained, sorry excuses for-" She stopped short of her pacing and turned to where Obi-Wan sat on her couch with a perplexed look. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop in and say hello," Obi-Wan shrugged. "Considering I haven't seen you in weeks. Not exactly the reaction I was expecting but who am I to complain when I have the company of a beautiful woman, regardless of the topic of discussion."

Satine blinked at him a few times, unsure of how to proceed, she wanted to continue complaining about Palatine since she'd been dealing with him for the last five hours with no break in between. However it had been weeks since she'd seen Obi-Wan and she wanted to give him a chance to speak too, even if the war was the last thing she wanted to hear about, she would always listen for him.

"You may proceed with your rant, my dear," Obi-Wan smiled at her lovingly.

Satine simpered at his patience and general self sacrificing nature, forcing himself to listen to Satine when she was angry just so she could get the frustration off her chest. Then her features turned sour and she continued to pace the floor.

Obi-Wan tried to keep his grin to himself at the sight of the angry woman, walking in circles around the couch he was sitting on.

"The absolute nerve of that man," Satine was now saying. "You should hear some of it Obi, it's completely inappropriate for a professional meeting."

"Wait hang on what?" Obi-Wan sat forward on the couch. "Did he make any advances at you?"

Satine shook her head at the outrage on Obi-Wan's face.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous, you can calm your jealousy."

"I wasn't jealous," Obi-Wan shrugged, relaxing back into the couch knowing full well that the little green monster had in fact been rearing it's head.

"Whatever you say," Satine rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"What did he say?" Obi-Wan asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He kept making snide remarks the entire time about the colourful names I'm being called over the holonet," Satine shook her head. "I would say that I should expect better from a Chancellor but I never expected much from him to begin with."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued to listen to her complaints for the next few minutes before she finally gave up with a sigh, stopping in her tracks behind him.

"I need to stop talking about this before I lose my mind," Satine sighed. "It is having the opposite effect than I had intended."

"I'm sure this is not how you intended to spend the day before Life Day?" Obi-Wan asked, craning his neck back to look up at her.

"No, it certainly isn't," Satine bent over to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. It was only slightly strange since his head was the wrong way around.

Obi-Wan smiled against her lips before she pulled away, far too soon for his liking. She tasted sweet to him, she always did and just like he had expected her lips were soft like clouds.

"I missed that while I was away," Obi-Wan smiled up at her, watching as she made her way around the couch.

"You mean to say that Commander Cody's kisses weren't good enough for you?" Satine teased him.

Obi-Wan laughed at her teasing. "I wouldn't know but I doubt they would do the trick. Unfortunately for me the one person that I wished to kiss was on an entirely different planet."

"Well then," Satine began, stopping right in front of him. "If you couldn't even manage to procure a simple kiss while you were away I'm sure you're pent up in other ways as well."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow while he caught sight of the salacious look on Satine's face. He allowed a slight smirk to cross his face, realising what she was getting at.

"Like I said," Obi-Wan fought to suppress the full smirk. "This woman was a full galaxy away."

"And you didn't even try to look for a consolation prize?" Satine asked him, planting her hands on her hips, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"This woman is worth waiting centuries for," Obi-Wan told her with a smile.

"My, she must have gotten quite lucky to have you speak of her in such a way," Satine couldn't contain her smile.

"Trust me," Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm the one who got lucky."

"You're about to," Satine smiled promiscuously at him, reaching up to undo the buttons of her coat.

Obi-Wan watched her drop the rose coloured coat to the ground and approach him slowly like a predator stalking their prey. He watched her place her hands on the back of the couch, either side of his head while she lowered herself onto his lap, almost teasingly slowly.

Satine moved her hands to his shoulders and leaned in to his neck, pressing her lips against the skin, running her tongue up to his ear, catching the lobe between her teeth.

Obi-Wan was thankful for his years of Jedi training that he was able to keep calm when Satine did things to him similar to what she was doing now. The warmth of her breath on his ear was driving him positively mad. He ran his hands up the outside of her thighs that lay either side of him, letting his hands rest up at her hips, running his thumbs in small circles over the fabric of her leggings.

"The walls in here are thick," Satine whispered into his ear, pressing her lips against it as she spoke her next words. "I want you to make me scream, I want you to slam me into the wall and make me moan."

Obi-Wan fought a shiver while his hand slid from her hip to her inner thigh. Satine reach in and grabbed at his wrist, pulling his hand away.

"Not yet," She breathed into his ear.

Obi-Wan was just about to argue when he felt her press her hips against his own, his retort died on his lips and his hands gripped her body closer. He felt Satine's hand's run into his hair when her lips once again pressed against his own, it was hungrier than their kiss earlier, this one was fuelled by passion and desire. Obi-Wan ran his tongue along her lips, deepening the kiss.

Satine rolled her hips against Obi-Wan's again, eliciting a moan from the two of them. She pulled away from the kiss, in need of air, pulling on his lip with her teeth just a little as she moved away, tipping her head back.

Before Satine had the chance to gain the upper hand once again, Obi-Wan seized the opportunity to tease her himself. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to her throat, sucking at it.

Satine's stomach jumped at the sudden sensation but she wasn't about to stop him.

Obi-Wan continued to kiss his way around her throat and collarbone, licking and biting at the smooth skin he found. He finally reached up to her ear and decided to try and drive her as wild as she drove him. He let his breath fall against the side of her face without saying anything for a moment. During this silence he ran his hand further up her hip, over her waist to run those same small circles over her ribcage.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Obi-Wan asked her with a light laugh.

"I have some idea," Satine breathed in reference to the hardness she could feel digging into her thigh. She reached a hand down and placed her hand over it, listening to the air catch in Obi-Wan's throat.

Obi-Wan reached down to pull her hand away with a shudder.

"I hope you don't have any meetings tomorrow," Obi-Wan growled in her ear, grinding his hips up against her own, sending a shiver up Satine's spine.

"Why is that?" Satine asked between shakey exhales at the feeling of him exploring her body with his hands and his lips on her neck.

"You won't be able to walk once I've finished with you," Obi-Wan ran his hand up and down her inner thigh, never quite reaching where she wanted it to go.

"Obi," Satine moaned out, pushing her hips closer to his hand.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked her, circling a spot on her thigh barely an inch away from where she wanted him.

"God's Obi-Wan," Satine whimpered into his ear.

The sound of her voice so shakey in his ear made his mind go momentarily blank. He fought against his own urges and moved his fingers slightly closer to where she wanted him.

"Say it Satine," He told her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me," Satine panted. "Just touch me now."

"Say please," Obi-Wan teased.

"Please Obi," Satine gasped out.

Obi-Wan smiled at her compliance and ran his fingers over her leggings where she ached for him.

Satine's back arched while her head hung back with a moan and Obi-Wan's name falling from her lips.

"I love it when you moan my name," Obi-Wan whispered to her, continuing to stroke her through her leggings.

Satine started to grind her hips against his thigh before she leaned forwards towards him, placing her lips against his ear once again, panting heavily.

"Oh gods Obi," Satine moaned into his ear, barely above a whisper. "Obi-Wan," She gasped out, placing a kiss on his jawline, beside his ear.

A knock.

The two of them stopped immediately and caught sight of the door handle moving down. Satine jumped off of Obi-Wan's lap and ran for her coat, shrugging it on with lightning speed. She had just finished the buttons when she saw Padmé and Bail enter the room with happy grins.

"Satine," The Nabooan woman grinned as she approached her.

Satine scanned the room and caught sight of Obi-Wan, he had cleaned himself up perfectly in such a short amount of time, there was absolutely nothing incriminating about the two except...

"Satine are you feeling alright?" Bail asked her. "You looked rather red."

"What?" Satine glanced in a nearby mirror and silently cursed her pale complexion for making her arousal that much more obvious. "Oh right, it's just terribly warm," She turned to where Obi-Wan sat, looking the perfect Jedi as usual. "Master Kenobi would you mind lowering the thermostat there."

Obi-Wan widened his eyes at Satine ever so slightly to try and get her to realise the semi-awkward way he was sitting. Luckily for him, Satine picked up on the fact that he still had a... problem that had not yet calmed down.

"Actually it's alright," Satine changed her mind. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Padmé and Bail exchanged a confused glance but hadn't come to any conclusions just yet.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Satine asked, silently wishing they would leave as soon as possible so she could engage in a different kind of pleasurable activity.

"The Chancellor has sent for us once again," Bail explained. "It shouldn't take too long, it is the eve of Life Day after all, I'm sure we all have plans."

"Our apologies Satine for the interruption," Padmé said with sympathy. "I'm sure you have lots of work to do."

_Yes,_ Satine thought, _I do happen to have work to do and that work just so happens to be called Obi-Wan Kenobi._

"It's not a problem at all," Satine lied with a smile.

Obi-Wan had to admit, he was impressed at how well Satine was covering up her lie.

"Master Kenobi," Bail acknowledged him. "Would you care to accompany us?"

"I might as well, thank you Senator," Obi-Wan stood up and to Satine's relief there was nothing that gave away what they had been doing.

The four left Satine's office and made for the Chancellor's office. On the way Padmé decided to ask Satine and Obi-Wan the questions that had been plaguing her mind.

"If you don't mind me asking Master Kenobi, what are you doing in the Senate building today?" Padmé asked. "I thought all Jedi were given the next two days leave."

"Not all Jedi," Obi-Wan pointed out which was true only he was certainly not on duty at the moment. "Most have put in for leave but some of us, like myself, won't get off until tomorrow."

Satine kept her smirk to herself trying her best not be obviously amused by his choice of words. If it were up to her, he certainly wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow.

"I see," Padmé nodded. "So you've been assigned to protect Satine while she's here?"

"Precisely," Obi-Wan nodded trying not to look suspicious.

"Good, she needs it," Bail laughed. "It seems that wherever she goes she attracts the wrong kind of attention."

They all shared a short laugh before Obi-Wan spoke, again amusing Satine to no end.

"I can assure you that no harm shall come to her," Obi-Wan smiled innocently at Bail. "The Duchess is in very good hands."

Unless you were looking for it intently, the hint of suggestion was so slight that you would have missed it.

Satine, of course, was looking for it and a smile peaked through despite her best attempts at squashing it down. Satine looked back up in front of herself and she could have sworn that she'd seen Bail looking back at her with a slightly raised eyebrow and the ghost of a smirk. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone in a blink and she was sure she had imagined it.

* * * * *

It was clear to everyone else in the room that this was no urgent matter, in fact it was quite possibly the least important thing that anyone could possibly be doing but the Chancellor had summoned them so they showed up.

Satine tried to hide her boredom as the old man droned on without no end in sight. She glanced back behind herself where Obi-Wan stood, looking stoic as ever.

"Is something the matter Duchess?" Palpatine asked her in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Not to my knowledge, why do you ask?" Satine wondered with a slight smile, she was afraid if she allowed the grin to grow any farther it would just morph into an unimpressed scowl.

"You seem rather bored," His smile dropped and there was a horrible glint in his eyes for only just a second, Satine once again thought she was imagining things.

_Well aren't you bright?_ She wanted to comment but held her tongue.

"Not at all Chancellor," Satine's smile was also sickeningly sweet, to cover up her annoyance. "If anything I am quite tired but I assure you I am finding this discussion incredibly interesting."

Palpatine's face soured only for a second at the inflection she used with each word. It was clear to everyone in the room that Satine was done with the Chancellor and his idiotic nature.

Obi-Wan tried to contain his grin as the discussion continued. It wore on for a few more minutes until eventually, Palpatine excused them all and they left his office. Obi-Wan was tempted to grab Satine's hand and find the nearest empty room with a lock but decided against it.

"Satine," Padmé smiled at her. "Before you go I was wondering if you might help Bail and myself with these last few bits of paperwork. They are in need of your signature and I'm sure they could do with a third opinion."

Satine wanted to slam her head into a wall. She knew Padmé was downplaying the severity of the paperwork in an attempt to leave Satine unburdened and it was that selflessness that Satine found herself falling victim to.

"I'd love to help," Satine smiled.

"Thank you," She let out a sigh of relief when her eyes flicked over to Obi-Wan. "Perhaps we could also get a fourth opinion?"

Obi-Wan nodded at Padmé. "Of course Senator."

* * * * *

The four sat around a large table in one of the empty conference rooms, mulling over the paperwork. Satine's frustrations were beginning to reach a comical level.

Suddenly an idea floated into her brain of how she could at least entertain herself a little. She crossed her legs at the knee underneath the table to give herself a better angle and began to teasingly run her foot up and down the back of Obi-Wan's calf. She watched as he struggled to keep his face passive. A smirk spread across her own face and she lifted the paperwork to cover the slight smile.

"There's more in my office that I need to go get," Padmé stood up and made for the door. "Bail would you mind helping me carry it back?"

"Not at all," Bail stood from his chair and followed Padmé out of the room.

Once the door was closed Obi-Wan looked at Satine.

"You better stop that before we have another problem," He looked at her pointedly.

Satine smiled innocently. "Stop what?"

Obi-Wan then leaned over his chair to where Satine sat and kissed her passionately, grasping at the hair on the back of her head. He pulled away for air, pressing their foreheads together and looked into her eyes noticing the fiery desire burning in them.

"I want you inside me," Satine whispered to him.

Obi-Wan exhaled with a shakey laugh and moved his hand to rest on Satine's inner thigh.

"We're in public," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"The room is empty," Satine bit into her bottom lip.

"Bail and Padmé will be back at any moment," Obi-Wan assured her placing a kiss on her cheek.

Satine let out a frustrated groan. "Is it just me," She paused and traced her finger over Obi-Wan's collarbone. "Or does the whole hiding and keeping it secret thing kind of make it more-"

"Yes," Obi-Wan interrupted her with another kiss. "Yes it does," He mumbled against her lips.

Satine let out a quiet moan into the kiss when Obi-Wan's hand moved further up her thigh.

"Why are you so frustrating?" Satine asked against his lips.

"If you don't like my teasing," He continued to run his hand up and down her leg. "Then why are you moaning?"

"Shut up and put that mouth of yours to work on something other than silly questions," Satine said before diving back in for another kiss.

* * * * *

Padmé and Bail arrived back not long after and luckily for Obi-Wan and Satine, Obi-Wan could sense them through the force. They continued to work on the paperwork until it was finished and they could leave.

After a few thank you's and goodbye's, Obi-Wan and Satine took off towards her office, trying to make it seem like they weren't in a rush.

"I'm going to get you back for that stunt you pulled earlier," Obi-Wan told her under his breath as they walked.

"I don't doubt it," Satine smirked. "In fact, I rather look forward to it."

"Obi-Wan!" A voice called out and the two stopped in their tracks.

_Of course,_ Satine thought to herself.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled. "Ahsoka."

The two caught sight of the Duchess and the fellow Jedi and immediately wanted to say something.

"Where are you two off to?" Anakin grinned with a hint of suggestion in his tone.

"I might ask you the same question Anakin," Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "It was my understanding that you two were to spend the day studying."

"I don't remember that," Ahsoka shrugged.

"We would but every other possible option seemed way more fun," Anakin smiled.

"Please just bring Ahsoka back to the Temple," Obi-Wan asked. "She has exams tomorrow."

"I can't," Anakin pointed out. "I've been summoned by the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh at the annoyance that Anakin was proving to be.

"Master Kenobi why don't you bring your grandpadawan back to the Jedi Temple?" Satine asked.

"What?" Obi-Wan's head swung in her direction with badly concealed shock. He cleared his throat and relaxed his features.

Satine smiled at Anakin and Ahsoka with a nod. "If you could just give me one moment," She turned and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, pulling him a few paces away from them.

"What are you doing?" He asked her in a hushed voice.

"Bring Ahsoka back to the Temple," Satine whispered. "I'll go to my apartment, where nobody will interrupt and then once you're finished you can come over and find your Life Day present."

"Let me guess," Obi-Wan asked. "Is it you with no clothes on because if not I will be deeply disappointed."

"I refuse to say anything that will ruin the surprise," Satine told him with an unshakeable resolve. "Now go be a good grandmaster."

Obi-Wan let out an almost silent groan. He wanted desperately to kiss Satine right there in the middle of the Senate halls but he knew that would only cause more problems than it would solve.

"Alright," He smiled at her, knowing that he was always going to help Ahsoka, it was only in his nature to do so. "But when I get back do forgive me if I get a bit carried away."

"I encourage it," Satine smiled before turning and walking away.

It took more out of Obi-Wan than he would have like to admit, not pull her back, press her up against the wall and get carried away right there.

"Alright Ahsoka let's go," Obi-Wan sighed hurrying towards the elevator.

* * * * *

Ahsoka sat in the speeder in silence, she would try to make conversation with Obi-Wan but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to do so without laughing. She didn't know whether to thank or curse her incredible hearing for picking up on Obi-Wan's conversation with the Duchess in the hall. She debated telling Anakin or not and still hadn't come to a conclusion. She doubted she would say anything, it wasn't her business anyway. She would just remain silent on the matter and enjoy all the obvious clues that she could pick up on.

* * * * *

Obi-Wan had just closed the door to Satine's apartment when he heard her voice from the living room.

"It certainly took you long enough," She chirped from the other room.

"Well traffic darling," Obi-Wan explained, entering the living room. "You know it's-"

He stopped when he caught sight of her. She was sitting on the couch with his deep brown Jedi rope wrapped seductively around herself and by the looks of it, nothing else.

"Y-you're not wearing anything under that are you?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Why don't you come find out," Satine shrugged.

Obi-Wan watched her with a slight smile on his face.

"Is it not a bit cold for that?" He asked knowing that it was always extra cold on Coruscant during Life Day.

"I suppose I'll just have to find a way to warm myself up," Satine commented.

Obi-Wan grinned at her from where he stood. While all the interruptions that the day had to offer were frustrating to say the least he was more than okay with the wait now.

He approached Satine quickly and in a matter of moment his clothes were strewn about her apartment. They decided not to waste time by moving to her bedroom and instead just made do with the couch.

Obi-Wan pulled Satine onto his lap again, just like she had been earlier. She immediately began to grind her hips against his thigh nipping at his neck while she did so in the hopes of leaving a mark. Satine loved to leave little marks all over Obi-Wan and he would admit, although reluctantly, that he loved the little love bites she would leave peppered across his body.

"You've had your shot right?" Obi-Wan asked her over kisses.

"No," Satine whimpered sarcastically. "I've decided to risk bringing a baby into this lovely mess of a galaxy."

"A yes would have sufficed," Obi-Wan groaned into her neck when Satine rolled her hips against his cock, digging into her leg.

All the earlier teasing and stolen touches had driven Satine positively mad. Obi-Wan thought of teasing her even more but he figured that she'd had enough of that, just as he did. He reached between her legs and ran his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending multiple shivers up her spine. It didn't take long for her to gasp out Obi-Wan's name in release, arching so far back she might have fallen off him had he not been supporting her lower back with his hand.

Satine straightened back up to place a kiss on Obi-Wan's lips. She hadn't even been able to catch her breath before she was flipped around on the couch so that she was now laying down on the cushions.

Obi-Wan kissed his was down her neck, trailing the valley between her breasts, down to where she was practically begging him to go.

Satine let out a gasp when she felt his tongue run over her folds, arching her hips up to meet his mouth.

Obi-Wan wanted to slam into her when the sound of her pants reached his ear but he wanted even more to hear her beg for it. Funnily enough it didn't take as long as he had expected.

"Obi-Wan," Satine ran her fingers into his hair.

Obi-Wan let out a low groan against her at the feeling of her nails in his scalp. Satine moaned louder at the vibrations it send over her.

"What seems to be the problem darling?" He asked her.

"Obi I want you inside me," She gasped out.

He thought of asking her to say please but simply couldn't wait any longer. He moved back up to her mouth, placing a kiss against her lips, knowing his beard was soaked. He wasted no time, pushing into her, groaning out as he did so.

He started to move inside her, kissing along her neck in an attempt to leave his own marks. The two were a mess of moans and groans, the occasional calling of each others name. Satine eventually reached her peak for the second time, collapsing beneath him.

Obi-Wan finally allowed himself to let go, spilling into her. He could again thank his years of Jedi training for his remarkable restraint. Satine certainly had to commend him for it. He waited a moment before slipping out of her and wrapping his arms around her tired form.

"I would say that was worth the wait," He laughed, placing a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

Satine smiled back at him. "Happy Life Day."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... that was a thing, that I wrote. Definitely just confirmed my place in hell, I'll be hanging out, singing 'Up There' with Satan (little South Park reference there just in case you didn't get it)  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it... let me know if I should up the rating or not, maybe I'm just being dramatic but I am mildly terrified that a child will stumble upon this and that is something we certainly don't want so I'm trying to add as many warnings as possible, overkill, never heard of her!!!!


End file.
